


Guided Reading and Method Acting

by twilitalks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Non Explicit Sex, Oneshot, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance, blake admiring her wonderful gf, inappropriate treatment of literary materials, this is incredibly self indulgent sorry, this was written so long ago back when everyone was happy but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilitalks/pseuds/twilitalks
Summary: “I've got an idea.”When Yang Xiao Long seeks a way to help her exhausted girlfriend finish her book, Blake hardly can protest. She's pretty lucky for a black cat.





	Guided Reading and Method Acting

Yang watched with calm, but amused interest and a small smirk as her girlfriend tried yet again to fight the sleep slowly clouding her vision. Blake's golden eyes fluttered lazily across the text in the novel her hands limply held, and the blonde had to wonder if her brain was even processing the information, or if she was just reading the same paragraph over and over without even realizing it. Curled up on the top half of the bed, Blake quietly yawned again, black ears uncovered and twitching occasionally, as if even the fuzzy appendages were trying to shake off the sleep.

When Blake let out a sigh and tried to refocus on the lines in front of her, Yang couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"The book will still be there when you wake up," Yang reminded, continuing their conversation from earlier. Much to Blake's annoyance, and she continued to read.

The sudden voice of Yang's piercing the silence brought her out of her hazy state for a few moments, and she tried to sit up to get more oxygen to her brain. The burst of energy lasted but a few seconds, however, and soon she felt heavy again. Yang made sense, of course......The book would be there whenever she awoke, but…..But she was at such a good part.....

"'m fine." Blake mumbled, shifting in the bed again as her eyes darted back and forth towards the sentence she'd spent several minutes reading and rereading, it's meaning never seeming to stick.

_"Oh, Kaname-san," the girl sighed happily, timid hands reaching out towards ......_

Blake felt herself lose focus again, frustratingly, and she sighed again. She hated getting like this- getting too exhausted to read, but too wired to sleep.

_..... A smile ..... heart...... blushing as she...... with..... Shivering...._

With an uncharacteristic whine, she lowered the book and leaned her head against the bed's headboard, letting her eyes slip closed. She could feel the restlessness building inside her already. Perhaps Yang was becoming influential on her, after all.

"But it's at such an important part......" The Faunus defended, her fingers blocking the book from closing completely. She'd been on page 213 for a good ten minutes now, and she was not about to lose her place. The two girls had _finally_ managed to confess their love to one another- and in an abandoned building that had become their makeshift shelter from their apocalyptic kingdom nonetheless. Blake didn't suffer through over 200 pages of lesbian subtext to just stop when it finally started getting good.

"’Must be pretty important if you've been on the same page for about 3 days." Yang teased as she clicked away at something on her scroll, glancing over and laughing when she saw that Blake had opened her eyes to glare at her.

"I'm trying to savor it, Yang," she defended. "200 pages will do that to you."

Yang rolled her eyes, but still smiled at how stubborn her girlfriend was being. It was a little annoying, but still endearing at the core of it all. She was passionate about books- Yang could respect that.

Still, she shifted, sitting up on the side of the bed she was on- across from Blake- and stretched a bit, a couple of joints popping happily.

"You're only going to frustrate yourself."

"Mm." Blake hummed in response, bringing the book back into her line of vision. A couple seconds passed before Yang saw the Faunus blink heavily again, determined to stay awake, and cat ears go flat with irritation.

"Alright, this is ridiculous," Yang sighed, moving over so she was closer to Blake. The girl in question glanced up in curiosity, and the blonde watched those same eyes register shock (and maybe fear?) as Yang plucked the book from Blake's hands with little effort. The brawler was surprised- usually her girlfriend had a death grip on the things. She really must be tired....

"I have an idea."

"Yang-"

"Relax, babe, how about I just read it to you? If it's that import-"

"No!" Blake suddenly shouted, reaching towards her book again. She felt her face heat up. The scene was rather..... Intimate...... She would be completely embarrassed having Yang read those kinds of things aloud to her.

Being done to her- now, that was a different story.

But still, she’d rather Yang not be reminded of the potential blackmail material that was a good portion of the novels she owned.

"It's......." Blake's mind reached for the right word, Yang could tell. ".... Intense. "

Lilac eyes rolled themselves at Blake's response, and Yang scoffed a little.

"Oh please," Yang grinned, poking one of Blake's flustered cheeks. "Whatever's in this book, we've done way worse."

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Blake's face reddened again, and she narrowed golden eyes at her. Yang shrugged- she knew she was right- and picked up the book. She moved out of the way when Blake tried again to swat the book from her hands.

"Yang! Give it to me!!" She spoke with annoyance that masked fear. Her heart pounded faster, the icy rush of nervous adrenaline filling her body. It was common knowledge to Yang, but that didn't mean she wanted her to see. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with it yet. She trusted Yang, but there was still that fear that maybe she would judge her, ridicule her ...

"Babe, it's okay," Yang defended again, but softer this time. Sweeter. Sweet enough to melt all of the Faunus’s worries away, and in the back of her mind, it concerned Blake a little that Yang could impact her rationale so simply. She reached over and cupped a gentle hand to Blake's cheek, and the Faunus met the lilac eyes and a bright, soft smile that enveloped her like a winter blanket. Warm, and comforting, and promising good things to come.

"I'm won’t make fun of you or anything like that. I promise. Girlfriend's-honor!" She touched her other hand to her chest in a promising gesture, and Blake had no other choice but to trust her. She reminded herself to thank her lucky stars, however, that this book was at least somewhat classy and wasn't the shameful text of any of the _Ninjas Of Love_ installments.

Taking the silence as an ok, Yang opened the book to page 213 and skimmed to the first starting sentence. Blake suddenly felt small. Very, very small. She felt the ears atop her head press down against her skull again.

"' _Oh, Kaname-San_ ,'" Yang spoke in a voice that was definitely not her own, to the surprise of Blake. She guess Ruby wasn't kidding about Yang reading to her every night.

" _The girl sighed happily, timid hands reaching out towards the face that held her favorite smile. Her heart pounded restlessly against her ears, blushing as she felt a shiver run down her spine as Kaname's hands ghosted across her rain-soaked skin."_

Ruby _definitely_ wasn't kidding. Blake felt a small, amused smile form through her embarrassment. While this was no doubt one of the most humiliating activities she had ever participated in (or at least in the top 10), she couldn't help but mentally monologue on how ridiculous and absolutely over passionate Yang's dramatic-reading of the passage was.

Some train of thought along the lines about how she was utterly in love with this ridiculous, adorable girl (seriously, she was pouring her heart and soul into some story she knew nothing about just for Blake to enjoy it more? Undeniably, incredibly adorable) was interrupted when Yang began to read the other girl's part, a shrill voice piercing the air.

" _'Akemi-San,' the other respon-_ "

Blake couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

Now it was Yang's turn to be flustered. "What?" She questioned with slight anger, more so out of embarrassment than not.

"I just," Blake started, before she began to laugh again. Yang couldn't help but crack a little smile at the wonderful sound. "Why..... Why does Kaname sound like Ruby sucked up helium from at least five balloons?" She managed to get out, grinning at her now embarrassed girlfriend.

"Gross, don't associate my baby sister with this." Yang grimaced.

"Not what I meant."

"And Ruby has a _wonderful_ and _perfectly normal_ voice, thank you very much!" She defended her sister.

"Yang-"

"And plus- they can't _all_ have cool and even voices like you!"

Instead of taking the bait, Blake only begun to laugh again at how ridiculous it was. Yang pouted again, before her eyes lit up with an idea. Blake felt her laughter die down and become replaced with uneasiness as Yang moved to suddenly sit directly in front of her on the bed. Her eyes went down to the book again, before she met Blake's golden ones.

"' _Kaname-San,_ '" she spoke softly, again, in a voice that just slightly wasn't hers, and reached out to cup Blake's cheek. The Faunus's eyes went wide in realization, and Yang had to bite down a smirk, lest she break character, at the way color quickly filled the other's cheeks once again.

"' _I've waited so, so long for you...._ '," she breathed again. Blake felt her heart squeeze as her entire body stiffened. Yang's hand slowly dragged down her body, following curves and lines she was all-too-familiar with.

"' _For this,' Akemi said, her hands roaming the soft body of the other's_."

Blake stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes, a red face, and a pounding heart. She was almost sure Yang was ad-libbing the movements, but she couldn’t find her voice to tell her (even when she checked the lost and found, where Blake’s rational thought had ended up more often than not once she fell for the blonde before her).

After a few moments of silence, Yang leaned forward slightly, and spoke in a whisper that was, in fact, her voice.

"Pst, Blake, it's your line." She clarified, but the girl knew it was her asking for clarification more than anything.

Blake thought about it for a moment. She had the option, she knew. She had the option to rip the book from the blonde's hands and push her away, to tell her some snarky comment and shove her away. To get angry at Yang for teasing her. To simply say 'no', and that would be the end of it.

"'....... _Akemi-San_ ,'" Blake spoke in a voice that just barely wasn't hers. Much more appropriate for Kaname- light, but even. She willed herself to ignore the little pit of shame winding around in her stomach. Yang's games and antics were usually rewarding. Playing along a little wouldn't hurt.

"' _Akemi-San_ ,'" she glanced at the text again, before meeting Yang's eyes again. " _'Please never leave me again. Not anymore_....'" She murmured, and she'd be lying if the words didn't come from her own heart as well.

Ah, yes, there came the reward. A flustered Yang Xiao Long. Blake figured she might have been putting it on a little thick, but the smirk she didn't bother to hide gave insight to the pride swelling within her chest. It came every time she managed to make Yang look like that, which was her proudest creation. No longer was she just playing along- now she was playing to win.

Blake reached over and gently pushed a golden curl behind Yang's ear, letting the curl slip through her tender touch seconds after. "It's your line, 'Akemi'." Blake whispered in a voice that was her own.

"Oh! U-um," The golden beauty sputtered before her, lilac eyes searching for security in the book's pages. Blake wasn't sure if she found it, but she moved forward and settled into Yang's lap anyways.

" _Kaname pressed herself against Akemi_ ," Blake continued for Yang, impatient at this point. " _Eager to feel her skin against hers_." She brought her hands down Yang's shoulders, her chest, down to the hem of her shirt. She glanced quickly at the book before locking eyes with Yang again.

" _To see her in the glow of their camp fire._ "

She tugged Yang's shirt up, up, up... Until Yang got the idea and lifted her hands to help her. Blake tossed the orange tank top aside, not even bothering to find out where.

" _'Kaname-San,' the other girl spoke, eager to_..... " Yang glanced down again. "... _To imprint the name into herself._ ” Yang looked up into Blake’s eyes for the next set of dialogue. ' _Kaname, kiss me,' she-"_

Blake didn't wait for the rest of the line, leaning forward and capturing Yang's lips in a kiss. It wasn't soft, or gentle, as Blake assumed the one between the characters was supposed to be. They kissed each other hard, and slow. She supposed, she thought absentmindedly as her fingers unhooked the hooks of Yang's bra, she was a horrible Kaname. Or a least a very bad -

Yang pulled away to remove Blake's yukata from her body and toss it to later be found with the orange tank top.

-one.

The kiss resumed, and Blake's fingers traced patterns down Yang's back as the blonde's tongue met her own. Kaname was very sweet, kind-

Blake felt the cool air of the room hit her now bare chest, but the faint sound Yang just made at the back of her throat intoxicated her too much to care.

-and optimistic.

And none of the traits Blake was currently possessing. She moved to straddle the blonde, gently pushing her onto her back on the bed sheets. Instinct told her to push the book aside or toss it off to the side passionately, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it and instead calmly removed it from Yang's gentle grip, and placed it on the nightstand. Eyes gleaming, she shared a smirk that Yang returned, warm hands going to Blake's hips. It was silent for a moment, and it was obvious to Blake that Yang was thinking with the dazed way she was looking up at her.

".....What......?" She asked quietly, stepping from the moment for a second- before Yang pulled her right back in.

"You're so incredible...." She mumbled in a voice that _was_ her own. And Blake's chest squeezed in that addicting way. And a bashful blush colored her face. And her heart sung. And, and Yang made her feel so and, and, and....

Hormones clouding her vision now instead of sleep, Blake leaned down and crashed her lips together with Yang's. No, not crashed. Not pressed. Not touched. She couldn't describe it. She just, did. Everything with Yang just was, and is, and it all made sense. It was never ending, there was no past tense. It was just how it should be, naturally occurring and never ending.

Later, maybe, she would register that she removed the rest of their clothing, but it didn't even matter. It was just Yang now- it was almost always just Yang. It was Yang's skin she scattered with kisses, with bites, with love. It was Yang's hands touching her skin and body and even her aura, if only metaphorically. It was Yang's ragged breathing that spurred her on, and it was Yang's voice that illuminated her path, and it was Yang's legs that wrapped around her, and it was Yang's calls of Blake's name over and over as she worked between her legs that caused her to involuntarily moan a little herself, and, and, _and_.....

And it was Yang on her lips when she was done, shuddering into the soft sheets and the softer touch of her girlfriend. The girl's heavy panting filled both sets of Blake's ears like the pleasant sound of a piece of music ending softly, instead of stopping abruptly. No, not stopping, never stopping. Just a rest. Blake let the kisses she trailed up Yang's tired body linger longer than necessary, before meeting her eyes again with a smirk. Yang gave her a tired grin back.

"And..... Here," she mumbled with exhaustion, reaching out and scratching behind the cat ears like she knows Blake likes but won't admit. "Here I thought you were tired....."

Blake glared at her with no real malice, and lightly shoved her hand away from her ears- enough to prove her point but not enough to discourage Yang from going right back, as she did a few moments later.

"Well, now, I'm more awake than ever." She reprimanded. Yang deserved a bit of a scolding after all the dizzying ways she made her feel. And by a bit, she, of course, meant none at all. Yang grinned at her. "Good." She stated, before flipping them over so Blake was beneath her now, back to the sheets.

"Because the chapter isn't over yet." she winked, and Blake rolled her eyes and simply pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
